Daily Life
by sayyeol
Summary: Aku bahagia bisa memilikimu.-Ohm. Dan aku juga selalu bahagia kau selalu disisiku.-Toey. Ohm si keras kepala. Toey si cerewet. Mereka dua sejoli yang sedang di mabuk asmara. Pertengkaran. Adu mulut. Sudah biasa. Bisa disebut itu kebiasaan mereka untuk mengungkapkan rasa cintanya. OHMTOEY.BL
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **MORNING!**

 **.**

 **Ohm Pawat X Toey Sittiwat**

 **.**

 **YAOI!  
**

.

.

Jam dinding menunjukkan jarum pendeknya di angka 9 dan jarum panjangnya di angka 10. Bisa dikatakan ini sudah siang. Sudah waktunya bangun bagi seorang pria bernama Ohm Pawat yang masih dengan asiknya membuat pulau indah di bantal kesayangannya. Sebelum—

"OHM BANGUNNNNNNNN"

"OHMMMMMM WAKE UP"

Yapp sebelum teriakan menggelegar seorang pria bernama Toey Sittiwat yang merupakan kekasih tersayang, tercinta, terimut, termanis dan ter ter nya Ohm Pawat.

.

.

"Udah siang ayo bangun, waktunya kamu mandi, lalu sarapan." Perintah Toey sambil menyibak gorden kamar.

"5 menit lagi sayang." Bisik Ohm masih disertai dengan dengkuran kerasnya.

"Dasar pemalas, dasar kebo, dasar kambing, dasar monyet. Untung kamu ganteng, untung kamu pacar aku, kalau bukan udah ku tendang dari tadi kau Ohm." Omel Toey sambil seraya membereskan kekacauan yang Ohm buat.

"Kamu PMS yaa yang bawelnya ngeri banget." Gumam Ohm yang ternyata masih tidak mempan untuk dibangunkan.

"Ohm aku cowok pliss dehh. Udah ah sekarang kamu bangun. Cepatt!."Perintahnya sambil menyibak selimut Ohm. "Hari ini temenin aku belanja, persediaan bulanan habis. Kan kamu juga yang ngabisin makanan-makanan di kulkas. Giliran disuruh belanja aja gak mau. Cepat mandi aku tunggu dibawah. Awas kalau lama." Ujar Toey sambil berlalu.

"Sayang.. Cium."Ucap Ohm sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Cium itu guling."

"Untung kamu pacar aku yang." Ujar Ohm sambil teriak

.

.

Yapp begitulah sambutan pagi yang meriah dari kedua sejoli tersebut. Selalu ada pertengkaran, perdebatan yang ujung-ujungnya pasti ada salah satu yang mengalah. Mereka sudah biasa dengan hal pertengkaran karena jika kisah cinta itu hanya di isi dengan hal-hal yang berbau romantis-romantisan saja pasti ujung-ujungnya bakalan bosan, dan berakhir dengan putuhnya hubungan.

Mereka tidak mau seperti itu, tapi kita tidak tau suatu saat nanti apa yang bakal terjadi pada hubungan mereka.

 _Kita tunggu saja._

 **TBC**

 **Hi! Saya newbie jadi author. Ancur ya? Hehe mohon bantuannya ya wahai Readers. Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun.  
**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**PRINCE(SS)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ohm Pawat X Toey Sittiwat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YAOI!**

"Sstt Ohm." Bisik Toey tepat di kuping Ohm. Menjahili Ohm yang sedang tidur adalah kepuasan tersendiri bagi Toey.

"Aku masih ngantuk sayang." Gumam Ohm seraya mempererat pelukan gulingnya.

"Kau sudah tidur lama. Ayo bangun, aku bosan Ohm." Ujar Toey sambil ikut berbaring di sebelah Ohm.

Ohm pun hanya menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Toey tidak habis pikir mengapa Ohm ini kuat sekali dalam hal tidur. Memang sih dasarnya dia pemalas, tapi yah tidak begini juga. Menurut Toey akhir pekan itu enaknya di isi dengan jalan-jalan, menonton film, atau sekedar bersantai sambil menikmati liburan.

Bukannya molor di kamar di temani bantal dan guling. Huftt.

"Ohm ayo kita jalan-jalan. Ini itu akhir pekan, waktunya menikmati liburan untuk menghilangkan penat Ohm. Aku ingin ke mall, makan es krim lalu menonton film habis itu ke taman bermain. Ayolah Ohm, kamu tidak kasian sama aku yang sudah mati kebosanan." Celoteh Toey panjang lebar sambil menguncang tubuh Ohm yang ternyata tidak mempan sama sekali.

Toey pun tidak kehabisan ide, ia mulai meloncat-loncat kan tubuh nya di kasur yang membuat keadaan kasur semakin berantakan.

Merasa terganggu Ohm pun memilih menarik tangan Toey yang menyebabkan tubuh Toey menimpa Ohm. "Kau nakal sekali hmm." Ucap Ohm masih memejamkan matanya.

Toey hanya diam saja. Rasa-rasanya dia sudah malas berbicara dengan Ohm.

"Merajuk eohh."

"Okayy okay princess kita jalan-jalan. Kita akan ke mall, makan es kris lalu menonton film dan ketaman bermain. 5 menit belum siap kita tidak jadi berangkat." Ujar Ohm seraya berlalu ke kamar mandi.

Toey pun langsung bergegas untuk bersiap-siap. Usahanya membangunkan Ohm memang tidak sia-sia. Yah walaupun sedikit merajuk tidak apalah. Hehehe…

Oyaa Ohm tadi bilang apa? Princess. Heyy dia lelaki. Dasar Ohm.

"HEY AKU PRINCE TAU BUKAN PRINCESS." Teriak Toey kesal. Enak saja dia dikatai Princess.

"AKU LEBIH SUKA MEMANGGIL MU PRINCESS SAYANGG." Balas Ohm tidak kalah nyaringnya dari kamar mandi.

"Tidak mau. Pokoknya aku Prince." Apaan sih Ohm ini. Sudah jelas-jelas kekasihnya ini lelaki tetapi dia tetap maksa aja kalau ia ini Princess.

"Aku yang Prince sayang. Lalu kau Princess nya, kita nanti akan berdansa di iringi lagu-lagu romantis. Aku memakai Tuxedo dengan gagahnya dan kau memakai gaun dengan anggunnya." Ujar Ohm ngawur. Toey berpikiran mungkin Ohm sedang kesambet setan kamar mandi yang menyebabkannya menjadi sedikit gila.

Toey lebih memilih tidak menghiraukan omongan Ohm daripada nantinya tambah panjang. Dan membuat mereka tidak jadi jalan-jalan, hanya karena masalah sepele mendebatkan siapa yang pantas jadi Prince dan Princess.

Cklekk

Pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka menampilkan Ohm yang sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Hey tuan putri sudah siap untuk jalan-jalan". Goda Ohm sambil mencium pipi Toey.

"Aku bukan tuan putri Ohm. Kau menyebalkan."

Ohm pun tertawa. Membuat kesal Toey adalah keahliannya. Menurutnya Toey yang kesal akan menjadi sangat lucu untuk dipandang olehnya. Liat saja tingkahnya ketika merajuk, dia akan mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat Ohm tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup bibir itu.

"Fyuhh aku tidak mau dicium oleh mu. Kau menyebalkan. Aku membencimu" Ujar Toey seraya mengelap bibirnya dan berlalu dengan menghentakkan kakinya. Merajuk kekeke…

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang."

 **TBC**

 **Sawadde! Yeahh I'm back. Chapter 2 yah lumayan panjang lah ya. semoga suka, semoga tidak ancur. Ditunggu kritik dan saran kalian yang membangun okay. Terima kasih banyak yang udah review, follow, favorite.**

 **Dont forget to review kawanss..**

 **Thank You :)**


End file.
